l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Crane
Secrets of the Crane was the seventh source book for the Crane Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. This edition includes the d10 L5R playing system alongside a d20 playing system (Similar to D&D). Credits * Writting: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Travis Herrman, Aaron Medwin, Jed Carleton, Eric Steiger * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yaties * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 3) * Fiction: "Silk and Steel", Part One: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Fuzake Sekkou being blackmailed by a Shadowed Tower agent. * Customs of the Crane Clan * History of the Crane Clan Description of Megumi Complete Crane Technique Feat List * New Mechanics ** Eternal Vigilance ** The Speed of Death ** Strike at the Heart * New Courtier Abilities ** Doji's Beauty ** Doji's Blessing Chapter 1: The Asahina (page 13) * Fiction: "Silk and Steel", Part Two: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Fuzake Sekkou introduced by Asahina Handen to the presence of Asahina Sekawa at Shinden Asahina. * Highways of the Asahina Provinces * Major Asahina holdings ** Wall Above the Ocean Village *** House of the Spirited Peace ** Jukami Mura ** Shinden Asahina * Minor Asahina Holdings ** Bunya sano Asahina ** Oni Mura * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** Asahina Seido ** Tsangusuri Daigaku * Important Asahina NPC's ** Asahina Keitaro ** Asahina Sekawa Description of Mantle of the Jade Champion * Asahina Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Asahina Kamatari: Omens and Portents *** Asahina Tsukiyoka: Wondrous Tsangusuri *** Asahina: Memories of Fire ** New Feat *** Craft Greater Talisman ** Asahina Tsangusuri *** Incense of Concentration *** Jade Amulet Chapter 2: The Daidoji (page 23) * Fiction: "Silk and Steel", Part Three: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Daidoji Kikaze. * Highways of the Daidoji Provinces * Major Daidoji holdings ** Daidoji Training Grounds *** The Great Barracks *** The Daimyo's Estate ** Kosaten Shiro *** Three Sides River *** The Three Sides Watchtower ** Shiro Daidoji *** The Daidoji Library *** Iron Crane Dojo ** Yufuku and Heigen Toshi *** The Market of Kami-no-Kaze * Minor Daidoji Holdings ** Mura Sabishii Toshi *** The Daidoji Trading House ** Shiro Giji * Important Daidoji NPC's ** Daidoji Ekiken ** Daidoji Kikaze * Vassals of the Daidoji Family ** The Hiramori family *** Akagi Forest and Uebe Marshes ** The Hiramichi family *** Songbird's Cage * Daidoji Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Daidoji Nobuso: Righteous Warrior *** Daidoji Kasumiko: Dark Guardian *** Daidoji Uji: Selfless Sacrifice ** Daidoji Heavy Regulars *** Strength of the Crane Thunder *** Iron Crane Style ** Daidoji Trading Council *** Commercial Knowledge *** Keen Eye *** Resource Allocation *** Courtier Ability *** The Golden Path ** Iron Crane Dojo Chapter 3: The Doji (page 37) * Fiction: "Silk and Steel", Part Four: with Miya Hatori departing with Doji Kurohito, and Otomo Taneji with Doji Yasuyo. * Highways of the Doji Provinces * Major Doji holdings ** Kyuden Doji *** The Fantastic Gardens of the Doji *** The Eye of the Needle ** Musume Mura ** Shizuka Toshi ** Benten Seido * Minor Doji Holdings ** The Doji Plains ** Umoeru Mura ** Ookami Toshi * Extra-Territorial Doji Holdings ** Palace of the Sea King * Important Doji NPC's ** Doji Kurohito ** Doji Akiko ** Doji Tanitsu ** Doji Yasuyo * Vassals of the Doji Family ** The Tsume family *** Kyotei Castle *** Tsume Dojo ** The Katogama family *** Shiro Katogama *** Katogama Dojo * Doji Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Doji Haranobu: Honor Guard *** Doji Hoturi: Soul of Hoturi *** Doji Nariko: Legendary Beauty ** Empress' Guard ** Magic Items of the Doji *** Lady Doji's Tears *** Nio's Kimono *** Naishi *** The Yasurugi Blades *** Chukandomo ** Shizuka Toshi Chapter 4: The Kakita (page 57) * Fiction: "Silk and Steel", Part Five: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Kakita Munemori at Shiro sano Kakita. * Highways of the Kakita Provinces * Major Kakita holdings ** Shiro sano Kakita *** Artisan Academy *** Seido Kakita ** Samui Kaze Toshi *** Cold Wind Port *** House of the Red Waves ** Aketsu *** Kolat Outpost *** Golden Turtle Trading Grounds * Minor Kakita Holdings ** Ice Fish Village *** Daidoji Spy Hub ** Steel Crane Forge *** The Celestial Ore Vein * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho *** Diamond Mine ** The Plain of Thunder *** Grounds of the Emerald Championship * Important Kakita NPC's ** Kakita Munemori ** Kakita Noritoshi ** Kakita Nanami * Vassals of the Kakita Family ** The Iwasaki family *** Shiro Iwasaki ** The Ashidaka family *** Shiro Ashidaka *** Ashidaka Dojo * Kakita Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Kakita Toshimoko: One With the Sword *** Kakita Yoshi: Golden Words ** The Artisan Academy *** Masters of the Artisan Academy ** Artisan ** The Kakita Artisan ** Optional rules for Iaijutsu duels *** The Path of War Chapter Five: The Yasuki (page 73) * Fiction: "Silk and Steel", Part Six: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou and Asahina Sekawa leading the Jade Magistrates. The Imperial Legions lead by Yasuki Hachi rescue Hatori's wife, Miya Kamiko, from her captors of the Shadowed Tower. * Highways of the Yasuki Provinces * Major Yasuki holdings ** The Castle of the Emerald Champion *** Emerald Magistrate Headquarters ** Friendly Traveler Village * Important Yasuki NPC's ** Yasuki Hachi *** Hachi's Sword * Vassals of the Yasuki Family ** The Nobuto family *** Nobuto Toshi * Yasuki Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Yasuki Kiringu: Pragmatic Leadership *** Daidoji Karasu: Karasu's Vigilance ** New Magic Item *** Armor of the Emerald Champion Chapter Six: Shiro Giji (page 81) * Using Shiro Giji in an adventure ** Ground Level: The Shrine ** Sublevel 1: The Stables ** Sublevel 2: The School ** Sublevel 3: The Restricted Areas Chapter Seven: Behind the Veil (page 87) * The Great Sea Spider ** The Kumo ** The Kumo-Touched: Soul of the Spider ** The Spider Biwa ** Spell: Kumo's Black Embrace * Emerald and Jade ** Blue Chrysanthemum Dojo * Emerald Magistrate Mechanics ** Virtuous Duty * Jade Magistrate Mechanics ** Vengeful and Pure * The False Hoturi ** The False Hoturi Today: Daigotsu Hoturi * Yokubo, Onisu of Desire, Nightmare of the Crane Maps (page 96) Secrets of the Crane